Angiogenesis is the biological process whereby new blood vessels are formed. Aberrant angiogenesis is associated with several disease conditions including, e.g., proliferative retinopathies, rheumatoid arthritis and psoriasis. In addition, it is well established that angiogenesis is critical for tumor growth and maintenance. Angiopoietin-2 (Ang-2) is a ligand for the Tie-2 receptor (Tie-2) and has been shown to play a role in angiogenesis. Ang-2 is also referred to in the art as Tie-2 ligand. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,755; Yancopoulos et al., 2000, Nature 407:242-248).
Antibodies and other peptide inhibitors that bind to Ang-2 are mentioned in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,166,185; 7,521,053; 7,205,275; 2006/0018909 and 2006/0246071. There is a need in the art for novel Ang-2 modulating agents, including Ang-2 antibodies, which can be used to treat diseases and conditions caused by or exacerbated by angiogenesis.